Unnamed country
The unnamed country is the main setting of the video games Beholder, Beholder: Blissful Sleep, and Beholder 2. It has been fighting against the enemy state of Valverde for decades and has been in a civil war against the New Tomorrow Movement and several other terrorist groups. History Sometime in the 19th century, the Great Leader freed the country from the tyrannical government that was ruling, or so the history books say. He took over and has been in charge of the country since then. Sometime in the 1920s, the government went to way with Valverde and continued to fight for over 40 years. In 1984, several rebellion groups were formed to overthrow the government. Sometime from 1984-present (determinant to when the game ends), the war with Valverde would end or continue for many years (determinant to Carl's actions). The current government would either continue to rule after arresting all of the rebels, be overthrown by the New Tomorrow Movement, or be overthrown by bandits, causing the ruling government to be constantly changing. Policies The Great Leader and Prime Minister are in charge of everything that goes on in the country. There are many ministries that control different parts of the country. 6061 government directives have been issued in the history of the country. Although the country has reasonable laws that make crimes such as murder illegal, many of its directives unreasonably outlaw normal items such as soda, fish, jeans, and many other items. The country is suffering from severe corruption and instability. Many government officials can freely abuse their power and break laws without being punished. Bruno Hempf even tells Carl Stein that the ministry will not care about blackmail and forgery if it helps Carl accomplish his goals for the ministry. They will never call out Carl or Hector Medina for doing so. While theft is illegal, Bruno Hempf will tell Hector to steal Klaus Schimmer's absentee certificate, and the police can be easily bribed with reputation points. Some ministry employees will outright ask for a prohibited item, while others will be taking bribes behind the scenes. The government believes that they are helping to achieve a better life for everyone by getting rid of fear, useless questions, and creative thinking. They are not afraid to use unethical methods such as brainwashing by using gas, causing people to not feel fear and only devote themselves to the state. The government issues daily propaganda through newspapers, broadcasts, and posters in order to strengthen loyalty within its citizens. It is implied that the government engages in forgery on a daily basis in order to make its citizens loyal. For example, the history books say that the Great Leader is 120 years old, which is impossible, as the country does not have the technology to help people live that long. Laws There are at least 6063 government directives in the country, but there are also several other unlisted laws. *Only the country's official language should be spoken. *It is prohibited to criticize the government or The Leader. *Murder is against the law, unless you are an authorized military official or have received an order from the ministry to do so. *Theft is illegal, unless you are collecting DNA for the ministry or have received an order from a ministry official to do so. *Failing to accomplish the Ministry of Order's tasks as a landlord will lead to your arrest. *Embezzlement is illegal. *Attempting to escape the country without proper documents is illegal. *Abandoning your country and going to another country is illegal. *Helping revolutionaries is illegal. * Trivia *It is heavily implied that the country's name is called Obristan, due to an easter egg from Papers Please. **Georg Dreiman, the checkpoint inspector of Papers Please, mentions moving from his old country to the country in Beholder. In one of the endings of Papers Please, the player moves to Obristan with his entire family. Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Ministry